Harry Potter and The New World
by SidsMommy
Summary: Told in Harry's POV. This story starts up right where Deathly Hallows ended  Before Epilogue . I plan on doing the 19 years leading up to the Epilogue depending on what you guys think. Rated M for later Chapters. Canon. Please read and Review!
1. Leaving Dumbledore

_Chapter One - Leaving Dumbledore's Office_

"_**Harry, I really think we should at least make an appearance down in the Great Hall before we deal with the Elder wand," Hermione was trying to persuade me.**_

"_**I can't believe your getting rid of it," Ron yelled, "If you don't want it I will gladly take it off your hands."**_

"_**This is something I need to do alone and I hope you guys understand that. I need to get rid of this thing and then I will meet you guys in the Great Hall" I promised as I turned away from the conversation and walked out of the room putting on my invisibility cloak as I went.**_

_**I walked lost in thought of the battle and everyone who had died in the last hour; Fred, Tonks, and Remus especially. Poor Teddy was to grow up without parents, an orphan, just as me. At least he will have Adromeda to care for him, a nice home with someone to love him. That's all I ever wanted. Yeah, at least Teddy will have that.**_

_**Before I knew it I was striding across the lawn toward the lake, toward Dumbledore's tomb. That great white tomb. When I reached it I looked down and saw that it was already open. Of course Voldemort wouldn't have the courtesy to close it back, what was I thinking? **_

_**As I looked down at him he appeared as though he could only be sleeping, his spectacles a little askew. I don't know exactly how long I stared down at him tears streaming down my face until I finally plucked up enough courage to put the wand in his hands and crossed them over his chest. I closed the tomb back and started walking back up to the castle.**_

_**When I got back inside I lingered outside of the doors to the Great Hall. What was I going to do when I went in? How was everyone going to react towards me? Are they going to blame me for the deaths of everyone? Just as I was about to open up the door someone walked out. It was Ginny. **_

_**I hadn't had the chance to talk to her in the midst of everything else going on. I really hoped that she would forgive me and things could go back to the way they were. My mind wandered off to those magical moments with Ginny down by the lake when I heard her yell something and start to storm off.**_

"_**Ginny?" I called after her, "Where are you going?"**_

_**She kept on walking not saying a word to me. I decided not to worry myself with it. I was exhausted it had been almost two straight days since I had last slept or ate. I would have plenty of time, a lifetime, to talk to Ginny.**_

_**I opened the door to the Great Hall and spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at a table with all the other Weasleys. As I walked over I could feel every eye on me. **_

"_**Harry!," Hermione yelled, "We were getting so worried, you were gone quite some time."**_

"_**Sorry," I said to the table at large.**_

"_**Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley began, "I don't mean to be rude but you look absolutely horrid, please sit down and eat something. You look like you might faint if you don't"**_

_**I sat down at the table and piled my plate with food. I didn't realize I was so hungry until I started eating. I could see everyone else at the table looking at me worriedly. I was really starting to dread coming into the hall. I really needed to get some rest, clear my head. That might make it a little easier to talk to everyone.**_

"_**Harry, Ron, Hermione I understand if you guys aren't up to talking right now, but we really would like to hear the story when your ready," Mr. Weasley said finally breaking the silence.**_

_**I sat there for minute contemplating what I was going to say everyone.**_

"_**I'm sorry everyone, sorry for running off and sorry about Fred. I really hope you guys aren't mad at me for anything. Yours is the only family I have ever had and without any of you I don't know what I would do. I will share my story with you but I'd rather only have to go over it once. I'll speak to Kingsley in the morning and see if he can set up a time for the three of us to tell the story to everyone who wants to hear, " I said gesturing at Ron and Hermione who nodded their heads in agreement.**_

"_**Oh Harry dear, how could you even think we would blame you for any of this," Mrs. Weasley sobbed, "You are like a son to me and to Arthur."**_

_**Mrs. Weasley stood up and gave me a bone-crushing hug. I was just so relieved that there was still hope of things being okay. That once everything was over maybe I could finally live a normal life, settle down with Ginny, maybe have a family of our own.**_

"_**Has anyone seen Ginny?" Ron piped up.**_

"_**Uh..yeah..I saw her before I came in here. She was walking out as I was about to come in and I'm assuming that she spoke to me but I was a little out of it and next thing I know she screamed something at me and stormed off. I tried yelling after her but she just kept on going. I don't know what was wrong with her." I told them.**_

"_**Well what ever it is, I am sure that it wasn't your fault Harry," Mrs. Weasley said smiling at me, "There will be plenty of time to figure everything out between you two, but right now I think you guys had better go to bed. You really need your rest. All three of you look a fright."**_

"_**Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," I said as Ron, Hermione, and I got up to head to Gryffindor tower.**_

_**We all walked in silence until we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and realized none of us knew the password.**_

"_**Do you know the password, Hermione?" I asked.**_

"_**No, what about you Ron? Do you know it?"**_

"_**If neither of you know the password how in the bloody hell am I supposed to?" Ron said.**_

"_**Not to worry, not to worry," the Fat lady sang, "Harry potter and friends will never need a password to enter. After everything you have done for this school, for the world, It's the least I can do." And she swung open.**_

_**We all clambered inside and were immediately engulfed by the warmth of the fireplace.**_

"_**Well, I don't know about you guys but I am dead on my feet, I really need to get some rest. See you guys at breakfast?" I asked and I turned and went up the stone steps where my four-posted awaited.**_

_**I climbed into bed and was immediately asleep.**_


	2. The War is Won

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who is reading. This is my first fan fiction so criticism is very welcome. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Chapter 2 - The War is Won**

I woke up pretty early the next morning feeling much better than I had in a long time. I slowly pulled back the hangings from my four-poster to check if anyone else was awake. I glanced around the room to find that I was alone so I decided to take a hot shower, get some breakfast and try to track down Kingsley. It was made official last night that he was the new temporary Minister of Magic, but I personally hoped that he would stay on full time. I feel he would be able to do wonders for the wizarding world. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. After an amazing fourty-five minute shower and shave I headed down the stone steps toward the common room. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Ginny sitting by the fireplace, she looked like she had been crying. I slowly walked toward her.

"Ginny," I whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Wha…oh it's only you Harry, you scared me."

"Sorry," I murmured, "Are you okay? You look like you have been crying."

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she paused, "Listen, Harry I really am sorry for storming off last night. I honestly don't know why I did it. I just saw you and all these feelings came back and I felt great and then I remembered how hurt you left me, running off like you did. I didn't know if you were dead or alive. I guess that's why I ran off. I was afraid if I didn't I might do something I might regret, like punch you."

I stood there looking down upon the girl I loved before taking a seat beside her in front of the fireplace.

"We really need to talk," I nervously began, "I know that anything I'm going to say might not change your mind about me, but I would really feel loads better knowing that I tried. Do you have a minute to listen?" She nodded and I continued. "I know it couldn't have been easy when I left you, but I didn't do it because I want to, honestly. I did it to protect you, your family, everyone. If Voldemort had hurt or tortured you for my whereabouts, Ginny, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I knew the best solution would be to end it before anything bad could happen."

Ginny started to interrupt until I gave her a stern look. "I love you still, I always have, and I always will. Nothing is going to change that. You are the only girl for me and I completely understand if I have completely ruined it but I would really, really like it if you gave me a second chance."

Ginny stared at me for a moment tears in her eyes before she leapt up from her sitting position on the floor and into my lap. Her lips were wild against mine. She was kissing me as she had never kissed me before and it was blissful oblivion. I was kissing her back running my hands through her long sweet smelling hair. After a couple more minutes of intense snogging I pulled away and smiled up at her. "Is it safe to take that as a yes?" I asked. Her only reply was pulling me into another deep, mind-blowing a kiss. As we kissed I grabbed her in my arms and led us both over to the sofa in the corner and positioned myself above her. There was something about being with Ginny that made me forget about everything else in the world. I broke out of our kiss and moved my way down her neck nipping and biting at the sensitive areas eliciting a small moan from deep within her throat. I was just about to move my hand up the back of her t-shirt craving to touch the soft skin there when I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Oi! What do you think your doing with my sister Potter?" George bellowed from near the sofa. Ginny and I quickly jumped apart and stared up at him, hair a mess and faces flustered.

"I.. Um.." I stammered, "It's not what it looks like?"

"From where I'm standing it looked like you were snogging my little sister and I have to say Harry, savior of the Wizarding world or not I would rather you not do that in front of me. Or even at all to be honest."

"George, I am not a little girl and who I choose to snog isn't any of your business. We were here first and if you don't like what you see then you can leave" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

I could tell that Ginny was getting pretty angry and I knew very well what she was capable of so before this could escalade into something dangerous I grabbed her hand and led her to the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. When we entered the hall I heard someone yelling my name.

"Harry, Harry, over here," Ron and Hermione were yelling in unison.

Ginny and I took our seats beside my two best friends and starting piling food on our plates.

"I couldn't help but notice you and my sister holding hands, does this mean you two are back together or are you just messing her up again?" Ron asked me.

"We are back together," I told him and Hermione smiling, "And I know she is your little sister Ron, but you have to know that I love her more than anything in this world and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. We are going to date with or without your permission, but I must say that it would be much easier for you to just get over your big brother routine and be happy for us."

"This is so amazing," Hermione squeaked, "I am so glad that you guys worked things out and Ronald here," she nudged Ron in the ribs, "Will put on a happy face whether he likes it or not, right Ron?"

"Whatever you say 'Mione" Ron mumbled.

"Great," Ginny said, "now that that's over where are Mum and Dad?" she asked Ron.

"They left for home a little while ago to pick up some stuff, said they would be back soon."

"Mmm" mumbled Ginny with a mouthful of food.

We sat there for a while just eating and talking about nothing in particular when the door opened and Kingsley walked in.

"Excuse me for a minute," I said getting up and kissing Ginny on her forehead.

"Kingsley, Kingsley," I yelled, "can I have a word?"

"Of course Harry, what do you need?"

"Well I know that everyone deserves to hear the full story of mine, Ron, and Hermione's journey and I felt that it would be better if we only had to tell it once. Do you think that you can set up a time that we could gather everyone who wanted to listen in the Great Hall so we can share this?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage that," Kingsley smiled, "did you have a particular time you wanted to do this, Harry?"

"The sooner the better I think. I would much rather just get it over with so that we all can move on."

"I quite agree," Kingsley said, "I can probably have everything set up so that you three can share your story say in a few hours?

"Yeah sounds great, thanks Kingsley. I'm going to go tell Ron and Hermione."

I walked back over to the table where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley now sat and took my place next to Ginny, grabbing her hand.

"Well Kingsley said that he should be able to arrange something in the next few hours. I'd like to talk to you guys alone if you don't mind. We need to discuss what were going to say." I told Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah, I agree" Hermione stated. "Me too" said Ron.

"Great," I turned to face Ginny, "I don't want you to feel like your being excluded but we really need to do this alone. Please understand and I promise to be back as soon as I can."

"It's fine Harry, really. I need to catch up with my parents anyway. I will see you later." And she stood up on her tip toes to give me a shy kiss on the lips as Ron, Hermione and I strode out of the Great Hall.

"So, I was thinking," I began, "We would probably have more privacy out by the lake. What do you guys think?"

"Okay" they both agreed.

We walked in silence toward the lake, Ron and Hermione hand in hand. I made a mental note to bring up the discussion of their relationship at a later time. We sat down under the oak tree and Hermione was the first to speak.

"Okay, so I think we need to decide what parts of the story we should tell and which would be giving out too much information."

"Agreed," I said, "But first I think I need to fill you two in on what happened out in the forest between me and Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione just nodded so I started my story telling them how I had snuck off under the cloak and went to the forest intending to let Voldemort kill me. I told them about the resurrection stone and about how Narcissa had saved my life by telling everyone that I was dead. When I finished my story Ron and Hermione had horrified looks on their faces.

"Twice," Ron blurted out, "Really? You survived the killing curse twice. You are like in-human Harry. I don't see how that is even possible."

"Me either," I said, "I don't quite understand it all myself but its all over and in the past. I just want us to get our story out there and never have to speak of it again."

"Well," Ron began, "I know we need to decide what NOT to tell everyone, but I really want to make sure we add the part in about the dragon. A lot of people already know any way and well, I like that part."

"Ok," I laughed, "So I don't feel it necessary to go into a lot of detail about a lot of the stuff that happened, I think that everyone just needs to know the basics."

We sat there for another two hours getting our story straight when a silver patronus came strolling up to us.

"We are ready when you are" the patronus said in Kingsley's deep voice.

"Well." I said.

"Now or never." Ron chimed in.

We walked back up to the castle and took our places at the front of the hall where Dumbledore used to give his speeches. We started off telling everyone about how Dumbledore had started this mission, how it had cost him his life, and how he asked that we finish it. I told everyone of the prophecy and how I was the only one who could have defeated Voldemort. We explained how we had left during the wedding and set out on our search for the horcruxes, which we described as objects in which Voldemort had hidden his soul. We explained that we needed to destroy these objects to make Voldemort human again, thus enabling him to be killed. As we continued our story I looked around to see everyones scared faces looking up at us. Eyes unblinking, mouths open. I caught eyes with Ginny a few times and she nodded her head, encouraging us to go on.

"And that brings us up to where Hagrid was carrying me from the forest, "I continued, "Everyone saw what happened from that point and that's the entire story. I guess it's routine to ask if anyone has any questions after a speech like this but I really would rather not answer any more. This is our story and I'm not going to repeat it. I want all of us to move on and start our lives anew. We all fought for this world to be a better place and I think now it's only fair to have a moments silence for all the brave people who gave their lives along the way."

Everyone bowed their heads for the moment of silence and Ron, Hermione, and I took our leave from the stage. Kingsley took our place.

"Tomorrow we are going to be holding a memorial service for all of our fallen soldiers. The individual ceremonies will be left up to the families. After the ceremony everyone may return home. Hogwarts will not be re-opened in September, but owls will be delivered as soon as the re-building is finished. Anyone who had to miss out on last year here at Hogwarts is more than welcome to come back to repeat if they wish. I hope everyone enjoys the feast and we will meet at 2pm on the grounds tomorrow for the ceremony."

Kingsley took his leave and I turned my attention back to the people before me. As I sat there inside the only place that I had ever been able to call home, surrounded by the people I cared about the most, holding the hand of one of the most beautiful girls I had ever laid eyes on and loved beyond belief, I realized there was no where else on Earth I would rather be.


	3. The Burrow

**Chapter 3 - The Burrow**

I woke up around eleven in the afternoon to once again find myself alone in the room. I got up and made my way down to the common room.

"Harry!" Ginny squeaked as she jumped up from her chair and ran at me. She threw her arms around my neck and engulfed me into a very passionate kiss.

"Really?" Ron said angrily, "I know I gave you two my blessing or whatever but do you have to do that in front of me?"

"Sorry." Ginny and I both said smiling.

"Were all very hungry Harry. We didn't want to wake you but can we please go down to breakfast now" Hermione begged.

The four of us made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. We walked in and walked over to our usual table to see Mrs. Weasley crying on Georges shoulder.

"Mum." Ginny and Ron said together.

Ginny walked over to her mother and brother and joined in on the embrace.

"Oh Mum, please don't cry, please. We all miss Fred and always will but he died very bravely doing what he could for the greater good. He wouldn't want us all huddled up in a corning crying he would want us to be laughing and enjoying the new freedom we have."

"I know Ginny," sobbed Mrs. Weasley, "I just miss him so much. It's not going to be the same without him."

"Shhh" George was trying to help his mother calm back down.

We all sat down eating our food and laughing about all the pranks Fred and George had pulled. We laughed, We cried and when it was almost time to go out into the grounds for the ceremony Kingsley walked up.

"Fred, we have asked for one member of each family who lost someone during this battle to give a speech for their loved one. Would you like to do this for Fred?"

"Yeah." George consented.

We all walked out onto the grounds and took our seats, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"I would like to thank each and every person for coming out today, to honor all of the wonderful, brave people who died to ensure that the we could make this world a better place for ourselves and our families. Before we begin I would like to have a moment of silence and then we will start."

I bowed my head for the moment of silence and heard a quiet sob from beside me. Ginny was crying and I grabbed her hand and stroked it softly. She looked up and gave me a small smile. Kingsley continued on with his speech and called the names of the witches and wizards who had sacrificed their lives. With each name called a member of their family would get up to say a few words. Andromeda Tonks got up to speak for Nymphadora, her daughter, Remus, her son-in-law, and for Ted, her husband. Dennis Creevy spoke of his brother, Colin. Finally, it was George's turn.

"I know that my twin is looking down on us all right now, I know that he wouldn't want me to get up here and make a long speech of how sad I am he's gone. He would want to be reassured that I enjoyed the time I did have with him more than he will ever know. I want to let Fred know I will be continuing on with Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, our joke shop. I will be developing an entirely new line devoted to my brother, I think he would really like that. This is for you Fred!"

At George's last words an eruption of fireworks sounded overhead and everyone sitting there that knew Fred all looked up smiling. Kingsley got up and wrapped up his parting speech. I stayed seated beside Ginny still absent-mindedly stroking her hand while everyone else got up and headed back for the castle. Ginny stayed right by my side, her head on my shoulder.

"Harry," she whispered, "we should probably go pack. Were going to be leaving for the burrow soon."

"Yeah, guess your right."

After finally getting everything packed and sent to the burrow I met all the Weasleys and Hermione down in the Great Hall. We all took turns apparating to the Burrow.

Once inside Mrs. Weasley started making sleeping arrangements.

"Harry dear you can have George's old room, he said he is going to be staying at the shop, says he has a lot of work to do. Hermione, you can stay in Percy's old room if you like."

"Thank you." Hermione and I said together.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, I think everyone should turn in early, it's been a long day and we need to be up early to get everything settled for Fred's funeral. The service starts at noon."

Mr. Weasley bade everyone a good night, grabbed Mrs. Weasley's hand and led her upstairs. Ron and Hermione followed shortly after leaving Ginny and me alone in the Burrow's family room.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"Mmm," I answered sleepily.

"I know that my Mum and Dad wouldn't approve of this but I really don't want to be alone tonight. Do you think you could stay in my room with me?"

"Sure," I said, "whatever makes you happy."

I got up and led Ginny upstairs. Ginny rummaged in a dresser drawer, pulled out a pair of pajamas and went to change in the bathroom. While she was gone I hurriedly pulled off my jeans and slipped on my own pajama bottoms as well. I walked over to Ginny's small twin size bed and pulled out my wand muttering a spell to expand it into a queen.

"Good idea," Ginny stated walking back into the room and locking the door, "thank you Harry, for staying with me. It means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it, love." I bent down and pulled her closer to me. She snaked her arms up around my neck and knotted her fingers in my hair. I slowly bent my head down to kiss her softly on the lips. Ginny deepened the kiss moving her tongue along my bottom lip, begging me to let her enter. I obliged, letting my own tongue explore her mouth as well. I picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed positioning myself above her once again. I moved my lips from hers and worked my way to her neck kissing every inch of skin I could find there. Ginny moaned into my hair pressing her nails into my back, grabbing hold of my shirt and pulling it over my head. She placed her palms on my chest going over the contours there before bringing her lips back up to mine.

"Harry," she whispered.

I expected her to say we were going too far and should stop but instead she put even more passion into the kiss. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around my back pulling me even closer to her. I lifted up a bit not breaking our kiss to unbutton Ginny's pajama top. With every button I undone and every inch of Ginny's skin that was revealed sent a shock through my body. I had never felt this way before. I wanted her so bad. With one hand tangled in Ginny's hair and the other slowly making it's way toward her breasts we heard a creak outside the door. We both froze where we were staring at the door. A few moments passed and nothing happened.

"I don't think anyones there," Ginny whispered as she sat up to unclasp her bra releasing her breasts. I just sat there is shock staring at her. I didn't know what to do. I was mesmerized by the smooth, milky white skin there. Ginny grabbed my hand and placed it over her left breast. With her hand on top of mine she started working our hands in circles making me massage her. She let out a low moan and I pressed my lips roughly to hers, greedily taking her tongue into my mouth. She moaned even more and whispered in my ear, "Harry, I want you so bad. I don't think I'm ready for sex but I want to try some things."

"Things, like what?" I asked.

She replied by pushing me down on my back and swinging her legs around to straddle me. "This" she said simply and she started undoing my belt buckle.

She pulled my belt through the loops in my jeans and threw it to the floor. She slowly unzipped my jeans and tugged them off as well. I know she could see the huge erection I had and was worried she would think bad of me. She stared down at it.

"Ginny, I..uh.." I tried to get out.

"It's okay Harry," she said, "I would be a little upset if after all this I didn't turn you on."

I laughed a little and she shoved my chest pushing me back onto the bed and resumed where she left off. After my boxers joined my jeans and belt on the floor she bent her head down between my legs. I let out a low sigh and she smiled up at me and slowly starting working up and down my throbbing shaft.

"Ginny" I moaned "Oh god, that feels so amazing. Please don't stop."

"Not until your finished" she whispered.

I fully intended to give her a little warning before exploding, but it didn't turn out as planned. By the time I was ready to unload myself in her hand I was barely able to speak and Ginny let out a small shriek as a milky white liquid flowed into her hands. It was a couple minutes later before I was able to form a coherent sentence.

"Wow", I whispered, "that was the most incredible thing ever! I love you"

"Thanks." she smiled and pulled out her wand to clean off her hand. I sat up and reached over the side of the bed to pull on my boxers. Ginny pulled down the bed covers and I joined her. She snuggled into my side and we both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Funeral

**Chapter 4 - Funeral**

I woke early the next morning, before anyone else and gently tried to pry Ginny's arm from around me without waking her. I slid off the bed, shoved my glasses onto my face and looked around for my clothes. As I was fastening my belt around my waist Ginny started to stir behind me.

"Harry," she said sleepily, "what are you doing?"

"Sorry I woke you love, I'm just getting dressed so I can go to my room. I may have survived Voldemort but I don't think I could survive your parents or brothers if anyone caught me in here."

Ginny laughed at my comment, "Yeah, I guess your right, see you in a few hours I guess."

"Yeah." I promised and leaned down to give her a quick kiss before heading off to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, shaved, and brushed my teeth before going to my own room, Fred and George's old one. I sat down in the floor in front of my trunk and starting unpacking everything and putting it away. When I was finished I yawned, still a little sleepy so I decided to go back to bed for a little while longer and get up at a decent hour when everyone else was up too.

Two hours later I woke to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Harry, you up?" Ron called.

"I am now," I yelled back, "you can come in."

Ron walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Mum says breakfast is ready. She asked me to come wake you and Ginny. I am a bit surprised to find you in here. I figured you would have done suck up to Ginny's room." I blushed.

"Just let me get dressed and I'll go wake Ginny. You can tell your mum we will be down in a minute."

Ron got up and walked out of the room. I stood up and went over to the dresser pulling out the first things I could find and got dressed. I knocked on Ginny's door and opened it.

"Ginny love," I whispered to her, feeling a little bad for waking her, "your mum says that breakfast is ready and would like us to come eat."

"Mmm," Ginny sighed, "okay, I'll be down in a minute, you can go ahead."

I went over to her bed, bent down and gave her a quick kiss before heading downstairs for one of Mrs. Weasley's famous breakfasts.

"Harry dear, go ahead and help yourself. Is Ginny on her way down?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I just woke her, she said she would be down as soon as she got dressed."

Harry helped himself to some pancakes, eggs, and bacon and made small talk with Ron and Hermione until Ginny came down the stairs. Ginny greeted her mother and took her place at his side.

"Morning beautiful." I smiled up at her.

"Morning," she smiled back, "how was your night?"

I blushed. "Er..good," I tried to respond without giving myself away, "what about you, did you sleep okay?"

"Like a baby." she giggled.

Ron and Hermione exchanged confused looks and were about to ask what was going on when Mr. Weasley sat down at the table.

"Mr. Williamson just called, said he will be here shortly. We need to head out to the garden and get things situated before he arrives." he announced to the room at large.

Everyone quickly finished their food and headed out to the garden in silence. Everything was pretty much already settled. There were a few rows of chairs and a podium at the front. On the right side of the podium stood a casket; I thought I was going to break down. I tried to keep myself together, to be strong for Ginny, but a silent tear slid down my cheek. We all took our seats when Mr. Williamson arrived and he began the service.

"We are here to honor Fred Weasley, who died during the Battle of Hogwarts in order for us to create a new world. A world free from violence, hate, and fear." Mr. Williamson said.

When the eulogy was over, everyone went up to the front to pay their last respects to Fred. When everyone had finally resumed their seats Mr. Williamson waved his wand and a deep hole appeared in the ground. He waved it again and Fred's casket floated gently into the hole. One last flick and a mound of dirt covered the hole entirely, burying the casket, burying Fred.

Everyone gathered in the Burrow's family room and reminisced Fred Weasley. George decided that instead of mourning Fred's death they should instead celebrate the life he lived. They cried and laughed as they discussed the moments of Fred's life. After about an hour Bill Weasley stood up to leave.

"Sorry I have to leave so soon," he apologized, "but I really need to get back to the dragons. I will try to come back as soon as I can possibly get off work."

Bill went around, hugged and said his good buy to each of the Weasleys, Hermione, and myself in turn. Shortly after Bill's departure, Charlie and Percy also said their goodbyes.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Mr. Weasley napping in his favorite chair in the family room, the Daily Prophet open on his chest. Ron and Hermione had left a few minutes earlier to take a walk. Ginny and I sat staring at each other in silence.

"Harry," Ginny started, "Would you like to help me unpack my things?"

"Sure." I smiled. Ginny stood up and led me to her room. We spent the next fifteen minutes unloading her trunk, she didn't have nearly as much stuff in hers as I had in mine. I sat on the floor, my back leaning against Ginny's bed soaking in everything that had happened in the last few days. I had almost dozed off to sleep when I heard Ginny whispering in my ear.

"I love you." she said.

"And I you Gin. Always and Forever."

I gave her a small kiss which she instantly deepened. She leapt onto my lap, straddling me, tangling her hands into my hair. I grabbed hold of her and stood up, backing her into the nearest wall. As my lips ravished hers, she pulled my sweater over my head and tossed it onto the floor. I moved my lips down to her neck and starting biting there. I nibbled her ear lobe and she let out a small moan. I moved my lips farther down and kissed the small amount of cleavage her shirt was revealing to me. She lifted her arms in the air and I took that as an invitation to pull her shirt over her head and unclasp her bra. I resumed my lips back to her neck slowly moving down towards her breasts. I took her left breast in my hand and massaged it while I flicked at the nipple of her right with my tongue. She moaned louder this time. "You like that? I asked. "Mmm..yeah…oh yeah…" was the response I got. Just as we were getting really into it we heard a sound outside the door. Everything happened so fast there was no way we could hide what we were doing. Mrs. Weasley had barged into the room to let us know dinner was ready. She froze in the doorway, her eyes wide, mouth open, not speaking.

"Oh god," I screamed out, "Mrs. Weasley, um, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have -"

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said angrily, "please put your top back on. Come down and eat, we will discuss this later."

Mrs. Weasley left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Oh no, oh no." I breathed, "I'm dead, I know it. Your mum is going to kill me! And if she doesn't , well, your father definitely will."

"Calm down, Harry," Ginny shushed, "I will talk to mum after dinner. Beg her not to tell dad and tell her this will never happen again. It will be okay, I promise."

We went down for dinner. It was a very awkward affair. Mrs. Weasley glared at me the entire time. Mr. Weasley and Ron were too busy shoving their faces with food to be able to notice anything was up, but Hermione caught my eye a few times, she could tell something bad had happened. After everyone ate all they could and some, Mrs. Weasley sent the dishes to the sink to wash themselves and asked to have a private word with Ginny and her father upstairs. The three got up and Ginny cast me a look that I interpreted as 'Run! Run now, and run fast'

As soon as they were out of sight Hermione looked at me puzzled, obviously wondering what was going on. Ron, who no longer had food to distract him, was looking from me to Hermione and back again.

"Whats going on?" Ron finally asked.

"I am so dead, and Ron please don't get upset with me, that's all I'm asking. Okay?"

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll try." he responded.

"Well Ginny and I went upstairs to unpack her things and one thing led to the other and your mother sort of walked in on me and Ginny making out."

"That's it?" Ron asked confused.

"Well, not really," I croaked, "Ginny had her top off and..um..I kind of..well, um hadherboobinmymouth." I finished the last part quickly.

"What?" Ron bellowed getting up from the table, "How could you do that? With my sister? Can't you keep it in your pants for five seconds when you two are alone? You're lucky I don't hex your bits off, mate."

"Ronald," Hermione interjected, "It's very hypocritical of you to stand here yelling at Harry for this when we were doing the same thing outside in the broom shed."

Ron blushed. "But 'Mione," he started.

"But nothing Ronald, I understand she is your sister and you feel you need to protect her but doesn't she deserve to be happy too? It's okay for us to do stuff and enjoy each other but the second Harry and Ginny do it's wrong?"

"Well-" Ron started again but was interrupted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny coming down the steps.

"Harry?" Ginny asked quietly, "Can I have a word alone with you out in the garden, please?"

"Sure," I muttered standing up.

Once out in the garden Ginny let out a loud laugh.

"Oh my god Harry," she laughed, "that was the most embarrassing thing I have ever had to endure."

"What happened?" I questioned, "Are they going to kick me out of the house, kill me, what did they say?

"They were very mature about it, said they remember what it was like when they were teenagers. They had 'the talk' with me and said although they wish I would wait until I was married they understand how deeply in love we are with each other and they know hormones sometimes get the best of us. They just want us to be safe. I reassured them that we are both still virgins and have no immediate plans to change that, that cheered them up a bit and that was basically the end of the conversation."

"Wow," I laughed back, "I wish Ron had been that understanding. I thought he was going to start throwing punches until Hermione intervened and told him to stop being a hypocrite, that if he is allowed to do stuff to her that he shouldn't get mad when I do them to you."

Ginny laughed again. "Well I'm sure mum and dad will set him straight." She grabbed hold of my hand and led me back into the dining room.

"Sorry, mate," Ron said looking at the floor, "I didn't mean to get so upset, it's just, well, Ginny is my baby sister. I don't like the fact that she is growing up, but if I had to pick one guy for her to be with, I guess that would be you. I know you two love each other and I promise to try and be more open-minded and understanding of your relationship."

"Thanks," I smiled up at him, "did Hermione make you say all that?"

"Well, yeah," Rom laughed, "but I do mean it."

"Good." I said.

"Okay, okay, that's enough for one night. I want everyone to go wash up and get ready for bed. No arguments." Mrs. Weasley demanded.

Ginny, me, Ron, and Hermione all went upstairs saying our goodbyes on the landing and going to our separate rooms. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed, my thoughts drifting to Ginny and what might have transpired had her mother not barged in.


	5. Ginny

A/N: I've been getting lots of hits and visitors to my story and a good number of people have added me to their alerts, reviews would be great though. I want to know what everyone thinks. Hope your all enjoying reading as much as I am writing it! (:

Disclaimer: It's JK's yard, I'm only here to play!

**Chapter 5 - Ginny**

As the weeks passed there was no more mention of the little incident that occurred in Ginny's bedroom. I was very grateful of this. I got out of bed and walked downstairs, It was still kind of early to be up on a Saturday, 10am. As I walked down the steps toward the Burrow's dining room the smell of bacon overwhelmed me.

"Harry dear, I'm so glad your finally awake. An owl arrived for you, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, but we didn't want to open it until you were all here." Mrs. Weasley greeted.

"Oh, er, sorry guys, long night," I blushed. Ginny had surprised me by sneaking into my room this time. It was about midnight when she came wandering in.

I caught Ginny's eye and she smiled up at me. I took my place at the table and started putting food on my plate as usual.

"Well, can we open it now?" asked an anxious Ron.

"Yeah!" Hermione, Ginny and I said.

Ron passed me the letter and I turned it over in my hands running my finger along the wax Hogwarts seal. I opened the letter and read aloud, "The re-building of Hogwarts is well on its way, going faster than any of us could possibly have expected. There is a great possibility that we will indeed be able to re-open in September. I am sending this owl to all families asking them to please get back to me as soon as possible. We need to know which students will be returning for next year, and which will not. Send your reply via this owl. Sincerely yours, Professor M. Mcgonagall."

"Oh isn't this exciting," Hermione squeaked. "Yeah, super duper," Ron said sarcastically.

"Well," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were pushing, "write her back and let her know you will be attending."

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley," I spoke up, "I'm not sure that I want to return. I would like to have a little time to think this over if that's okay with everyone?" I looked around the table as everyone nodded their consent.

"This calls for a celebration," Hermione said happily. Of course she would be happy to return back to school.

"Actually," Ron said to Hermione in barely more than a whisper, "I was actually going to ask if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me today, you know, as a sort of date?"

"Oh Ronald," Hermione squealed getting up from her seat and throwing her arms around Ron's neck, "I'd love too."

"Sheesh," I interrupted, "It's about time. I was getting pretty sick of you going on about asking Hermione out on an official date." Everyone at the table laughed, including Ron.

Ron and Hermione ran upstairs to change their clothes and left for Hogsmeade. Mr. Weasley had to go into the office today to catch up on some work. And Mrs. Weasley spent her afternoon tidying the house.

"Ginny?" I asked.

"Yeah, Harry?" she replied smiling my favorite smile back up at me.

"Want to go for a walk? Maybe spend a day down by the lake?"

"Yeah! That sounds great! Just let me go change and I'll meet you in the garden in a bit, okay?" she asked.

I trailed behind her up the steps and into George's old room. It was a nice, sunny day outside so I put on my trunks and a t-shirt. I was hoping Ginny would insist on going for a swim. I walked back out and into the dining room, bade Mrs. Weasley good-bye and walked out into the garden to wait for Ginny.

"You ready?" Ginny called from behind me. I turned to answer when my jaw dropped to the ground. There was Ginny in the skimpiest bikini I had ever seen. It seems that I didn't need to persuade her to go for a dip, she had plans of her own.

"Uh…" I tried to answer back, "Yeah, I am, lets just get going." I grabbed her hand and we walked down towards the lake in silence. Every few seconds I would glance over a Ginny's body and she would give me a smile. We got to the lake and Ginny spread out the blanket she had brought.

"Wanna go for a swim?" she asked. All I could do was nod my head and follow her to the edge of the water. Walking behind Ginny I could of sworn she was swaying her hips more than she usually did when she walked. Was she trying to tease me? I would have to get her back for that. I took off my t-shirt and threw it to the ground. I got up behind Ginny, picked her up and plunged us both into the warm lake water. We had so much fun splashing around with each other and having races to see who could swim fastest, but my favorite moment was when I snuck up behind Ginny and pulled the strings that kept her bathing suit tied behind her neck.

"Harry!" she squealed, "Oh, I can't believe you just did that! Your going to get it Potter!" she threatened.

I got out of the water as fast as I could and tried to run away from her when she tackled me from behind and pushed me down onto the blanket. I flipped us over so I was on top.

"Looks like I got you now," I breathed.

"You can have me any time you want." She whispered.

I pulled down her bikini top so that it was draped over her stomach still attached by the strings around her back. I took her right breast in my hand and started to gently flick her small hardened pink nipple with my finger. She softly moaned out my name and wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me closer to her. I trailed kisses up her neck to her throat finally engulfing her lips with mine. She intensified the kiss parting my lips with her tongue and exploring the inside of my mouth. I slid my hand down her side and traced my fingers along her stomach where her bikini bottom was. She let out another throaty moan and whispered for me to continue.

I slid my fingers inside her bikini bottom and into the folds of her most private area. This drove Ginny crazy. I moved my fingers up and down in a circular motion and gently brushed against the throbbing bud I found there. She screamed out in pleasure and I thrust a finger deep inside her making her arch her back and move her hips in motion with my movements. I removed my fingers and started trailing kisses down her neck and stomach. I grabbed hold of the wet fabric of her bikini and slid them off. Staring down at Ginny's naked bottom was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She smelled faintly of vanilla. I wondered if she tasted like vanilla too. She did. I put my head in between her legs and resumed thrusting my fingers deep within her member while flicking my tongue across that small bud. This sent Ginny into over drive and she screamed out in pleasure louder than ever before. I went faster and deeper until finally I felt the walls around my fingers start to contract and Ginny fell still, breathing deeply. With one last flick of her clit with my tongue I raised my head to smile at her smugly.

"Like that, did you?" I teased.

"You have no idea," she laughed, "That was amazing, I didn't even know my body was capable of feeling all the things you just made me feel."

"Your welcome." I smiled simply.

I laid down on the blanket beside her and when her breathing finally returned to normal she spoke up.

"Harry," she started, "are you planning on going back to Hogwarts in September?'

I didn't answer right away. "No, I don't think I am. It just wouldn't feel right if I went back, but I am going to miss you so much when you return."

"I'm not going back, if your not."

"But Ginny-" I started.

"No, Harry, listen. Fred and George didn't finish their whole magical education and look at how successful they were. I don't want to go back without you."

"I don't think your parents are going to like that." I stated.

"I don't care," she said, "I'll be seventeen before the start of term, legally an adult, they can't make me go back if I don't want too. Besides, I've been thinking about trying out for the Harpies Reserves."

"Like Hollyhead?" I asked amazed, "the all girl Quidditch team?"

"The very same," she smiled. "They are having open auditions in January. That gives me eight months to practice, I think I might really have a shot."

"That sounds great, Ginny." I leaned over and gave her a small kiss.

"What about you, do you still want to be an auror?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Right now I just want to relax and not have to do anything. Eventually I will go speak to Kingsley about the Auror program, but just not right now. Right now I'm enjoying us."

"Me too" she smiled and she got up to put her bikini bottoms back on and retie the top.

"You know," I said, "Hermione is probably going to want to go back to Hogwarts, and if she does Ron will more than likely follow."

"Yeah your probably right about that," she said sitting back down next to me, "but whatever they decide to do is their business. You don't want to go back and I'm not going without you. Let's not let them try to persuade us otherwise."

"Agreed." I smiled.

"It's starting to get dark, Ron and Hermione should be getting back soon," I was telling her, "want to head in, get cleaned up and grab a bite to eat?"

"Yeah. Let's go." she said grabbing the blanket off the ground and shaking all the dirt and sand off it. She folded it up and tucked it under her left arm. Grabbing my hand with her free one she led me back into the house.

We went into our separate rooms to change out of our wet clothes and get ready to eat. As we were walking down the stairs to the dining room we heard the door open.

"Probably Ron and Hermione." I stated.

I was right. Ron and Hermione were just taking their seats at the table when we got into the room.

"How was your day?" Ginny directed toward Hermione.

"Great! We done a little shopping, had some lunch in the Three Broomsticks, we went to see George, the shop is doing wonderful by the way. Ron got some great news, tell them Ron."

"Well George asked me if I wanted to come help him out at the shop."

"You said yes, right?" I asked him.

"Well Hermione really wants to go back to Hogwarts and finish," he started, "and I don't think I could be without her for that long so I've agreed to tag along. I told George that when the school year is over I would more than gladly help him out."

"That's great!" I said, "Me and Ginny were just talking to one another saying how we thought you guys would go back. And we have decided that were not. I don't think I would feel right about going back and Ginny insists on not going as well." I smiled at Ginny.

"Mums going to have kittens," Ron laughed, "Make sure I'm here when you let her know, okay Ginny?"

"Let me know what?" Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"Well Mum," Ginny said nervously, "We were just discussing Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron are going to go back, but Harry doesn't want to and I have decided that I don't want to go without him. I am actually going to try out for the Harpies Reserve team in January."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said slowly, "your fathers not going to be too happy about this, but I guess ultimately it is your decision. You will be of age before term starts, therefore free to do as you please."

"Thanks Mum," Ginny jumped up to give a hug and peck on the cheek.

Mrs. Weasley walked back out of the room to grab the food dishes when Ron made a huffing noise. "Well, that wasn't nearly as entertaining as I had imagined." He laughed.

Mr. Weasley came home from work shortly after and he wasn't pleased about Ginny's decision, but agreed with Molly that she would be an adult and free to do as she wishes. We all ate our dinner before retiring up to our rooms. Although the summer was just beginning, I could tell it was going to be a great one.


	6. A Change of Heart

Disclaimer: It's JK's yard, I'm only here to play!

**Chapter 6 - Heading to Hogwarts**

I woke early the morning of the last day of August, 3am. I was shaking all over and sweating profusely. I kept having the same weird dream. This makes the fourth time this week I've had it. It was always the exact same. Dumbledore was talking to me, telling me that I needed to go back to Hogwarts. That I would really regret it if I didn't. I had been thinking about it over the past few weeks, maybe it wouldn't be so bad going back. It would definitely look better on my application when I went to apply for an auror position at the Ministry. The dream kept reminding me of when Voldemort had cast the killing curse at me the last time and I saw Dumbledore. Did he have some way of penetrating into my dreams? Was it essential for me to return? Did he know something that I did not? I guess the only way I would find out would be to go back to Hogwarts. I lay there in my bed wondering how Ginny would feel about this. I decided I should just go ask. I crept across the hall and gently pushed open her door.

"Ginny" I tried to nudge her awake.

"Harry?" she asked confused, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes love, everything is fine, I just wanted to talk to you about something if that's okay?"

"Anything" she smiled and sat up in her bed to give me her full attention.

I told Ginny of my dreams and how often they were recurring. I told her how I truly believed Dumbledore was hacking into my dreams to send me these messages and that I really thought it vital I return back to Hogwarts.

"If you really feel you need to return," Ginny was saying, "I'll be with you every step of the way. Where you go, I go."

"Thanks Gin!" I leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Guess we will be needing to go into Diagon Alley and get our supplies." she was saying, "And oh, Harry, you'd better send an owl to Mcgonagall. She will be needing to know we are returning."

"Yeah, guess your right," I replied, "but we have all day to do those things, right now I really want you."

"You do?" she asked seductively.

"MmHmm" I said licking my lips.

"Okay, but..um..Harry?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Is it okay if I only touch you? I..well..I'm on my period and so you can't do anything to me. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's okay. I can wait until that's over. Its not fair for me to get all the pleasure and you none." I said laughing.

She smiled back at me warmly. "I love you."

"I love you too Gin."

"Want to go back to bed? With me?" she added.

"Well, I guess that would be okay, we have to make sure we get up before everyone else. I don't want a repeat of last time."

Ginny laid down and pulled the covers over us. I rolled over on my side to face her and she snuggled into my chest with one leg hitched across my hips. I don't know how long we were asleep before I heard a creak in the floorboard, it sounded like someone was in the room with us. I opened my eyes.

"Harry dear", Mrs. Weasley said, "I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry."

I was at a lost for words. "Your not mad?" I asked confused.

"Mad?" she said, "What would I be mad about?"

"Well, because I am in Ginny's bed. We were asleep, that's all. I swear nothing happened."

"I believe you, Harry. And that is why I am not mad." She smiled.

"So," I started, "Not trying to push my luck or anything, but are you saying you are okay with us sharing a bed? I have to admit, I do sleep much better when I am with her."

"Yes, Harry, that is what I am saying. I can see how deeply in love the two of you are. The way you look at her, it's the same way Arthur used to look at me when we first started dating. Ginny is an adult now and what the two of you do on your own time, I guess that's up to you. As much as I would rather you wait until marriage before having sex, I will not stop you. Please just promise me one thing?"

"Anything." I blurted out.

"I am much too young for Ginny to make me a grandmother. Please use protection."

"I promise, Mrs. Weasley," I said getting off the bed to embrace her in a hug. "But just for the record, Ginny and I haven't done _that_ yet, and as of right now we don't plan too. We do love each other very much and it would seem natural that would be the next step for us to take in our relationship, but we discussed it. Neither of us are ready yet. We don't want to rush into anything and muck it all up."

"Thank you, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said with a tear in her eye, 'That means a great deal to me. You are such the gentleman. Ginny is very lucky to have you."

"Thanks."

"Again, Harry, I am terribly sorry I woke you, I'll just be leaving now. Breakfast will be ready shortly, but no rush to come down."

"Thank you," I repeated again and watched as Mrs. Weasley strode out of the room.

"Well," Ginny said suddenly, "that was awkward."

I laughed. "You have no idea, were you awake for that whole conversation?"

"Yeah. I thought about joining in and helping you out, but you seemed to have it under control. My mum really likes you, Harry. I don't think she would give any other man permission to sleep with her daughter."

"Well, I wish your brothers felt the same way."

Ginny laughed and patted the side of the bed next to her, "Come back to bed, I am getting a little cold."

I crawled back into the bed and snuggled my nose into Ginny's hair. She always smelled of flowers. It was intoxicating.

We woke back up a couple hours later, the sun shining in through Ginny's curtained window.

"Ginny, Ginny" I shook her awake.

"Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Lets go down to breakfast."

"You go ahead," she said sitting up rubbing her eyes, "I'm going to take a quick shower first."

"Okay," I said kissing the top of her head.

I walked out of the room and down into the dining room.

"Morning Harry." Mrs. Weasley greeted me, "Wheres Ginny?"

"Shower," I said sitting down and making a plate. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They went to go visit Hermione's parents. Kingsley sent an owl over this morning letting Hermione know he had tracked them down, removed the memory charm and they are back home."

"That's excellent!" I beamed. "Do you mind if I borrow Errol?"

"Sure dear."

"Thanks," I said in between bites, "Also is it okay if Ginny and I go into Diagon Alley today? We need to get our supplies."

"Supplies?" she asked confused.

"Yeah," I said smiling, "we decided to return to Hogwarts after all"

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said clapping her hands and running over to hug me, "that's so wonderful. I am so glad you two changed your minds."

"Me too" I said finishing up my last bite as Ginny came to sit beside me.

I sat at the table long after I was finished eating, writing to Mcgonagall notifying her that me and Ginny had decided to return after all.

Once Ginny was finished eating we said our goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and stepped into the fireplace.

"Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley yelled after us, "here, don't' forget your money, it's not much, but it should get what you need."

"Don't worry about it, Mrs. Weasley," I said, "I'll take care of Ginny's supplies. Keep your money."

"You don't have to do that, Harry." Ginny started to tell me.

"No, I want to. Please let me."

"Well, if your sure," Mrs. Weasley said and she turned and walked away.

We headed down the street in Diagon Alley towards Gringotts. I was a little worried about how the goblins were going to treat me. I hoped they wouldn't be mad about Ron, Hermione, and I breaking in and stealing their dragon.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Ginny was reassuring me, "they will understand you only did it for the sake of the entire wizarding world. They shouldn't hold it against you."

"I hope your right," I said as we walked into the huge bank.

I walked up to the only free goblin at the counter, "I would like to get some money out of my vault." I said nervously.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Of course, right this way," the goblin said.

Ginny and I followed the goblin down a long hallway and boarded one of the carts with him. We traveled down the winding track to my vault in silence. Once there I got out and made my way to the door of the vault I had inherited from my parents. I fumbled around inside and filled my pouch with as many galleons I could fit before stuffing it back in my pocket and getting back in the cart.

It was already well past lunch time before Ginny and I had gotten all the supplies on our list. We decided to grab a drink at the Three Broomsticks and then head over to see George before leaving for the Burrow.

We sat down in a booth in the back and a short witch with curly blonde hair came over to take our order.

"What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Two butterbeers, please." I told her.

"Coming right up," she said turning and walking away.

The waitress came right back with our drinks. "Anything else I can get for you?" she asked before going to take the order of the elderly woman who just walked in.

We drank our butterbeers and talked about what it was going to be like returning to Hogwarts. After about thirty minutes we decided it was time to go see George and get back home, we were getting pretty hungry.

We walked down the lane and into a shop called Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes. It was warm and crowded inside. We walked around examining all the new merchandise when George spotted us and walked over.

"Harry! Ginny!," he said giving us each a hug, "what brings you two here?"

"Well, we had to get our supplies, of course." Ginny said smiling.

"Supplies for what?" He was just as confused as Mrs. Weasley had been to this statement.

"Hogwarts, we've decided to go back after all." I notified him.

"Wow, great. I'm happy for the both of you. It's probably better to have a completed education to get into the auror program anyways."

"Yeah, that was what I was thinking I said."

"Ron told us you asked him to come work for you after Hogwarts." Ginny stated.

"Yeah, he said he would."

"I think that's great. You look like you could use some help." I observed.

"Yeah, I could. I mean, I have Angelina helping out some, but I could really use someone full-time."

"Angelina Johnson?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you two finally dating now?" I asked.

"Well we've been seeing a lot of each other outside of work, if you know what I mean." he nudged Harry in the ribs, "But I was planning on taking her to dinner tonight and officially asking her."

"That's great, George. She will say yes."

"Thanks, Ginny," he said, "It was really great seeing you guys but I do need to be getting back to work. Tell everyone I said hi, will ya?"

"Of course," we said walking back out of the shop and apparating to the Burrow.

We stepped out of the fireplace to be greeted by Mrs. Weasley. "Harry, Ginny, I was getting worried, you were gone for a while. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," we said at the same time. We turned to look at each other and laughed.

"I'll make you guys some sandwiches. Ron and Hermione are upstairs if you'd like to go tell them the news about Hogwarts."

"Good idea" I said.

We walked up the staircase to Ron's bedroom. The door was cracked some so I pushed it open wider.

"Hey, Ron, Hermione," I started saying walking into the room, "Ginny and I -"

I heard a loud shriek come from Hermione and Ron yelled for me to leave.

"Were they doing _it_?" Ginny asked me laughing.

"Uh..yeah..I think they were." I told her, "I mean all I saw was Ron's bare back and he was on top of Hermione and he definitely had an up and down rhythm going on. The blanket was covering the rest."

Ginny sat down on the floor outside of Ron's room and laughed. "I am so going to give him hell for this. He can never say anything to me about snogging you, or hell even about shagging you, when we get around to that."

"What did you need?" Ron asked opening the door back up and inviting us in.

"Well we came to give you some good news, but if it's a bad time we can tell you later.

Hermione was fully clothed now, sitting on the bed, her face scarlet. "No, it's okay, go ahead and tell us now, we were just about..um..finished before you barged in anyway."

"Well," Ginny started., "We have decided to go back to Hogwarts with you tomorrow."

"That's great!" Hermione said.

"Definitely" Ron agreed, "I think I would have gone mental without you there, Harry"

I laughed. "Well that's really all we wanted to tell you. Your mum is making some sandwiches if you guys want to come down and eat with us."

"Yeah, sure," Ron said, "we will be right down."

Ginny and I made our way back downstairs, laughing at the scene we had encountered moments ago.

"What's so funny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ask Ron and Hermione." Ginny laughed.

"Why? What were they up there doi-Oh," it hit Mrs. Weasley what was going on upstairs, "well, I guess I will have to have the same talk with them as I did the two of you."

"Only difference Mum, Harry and I aren't having sex, but well I can't say the same about Ron and Hermione. There might already be grand-baby in the making." Ginny laughed.

"Ginerva. Molly. Weasley. Please, please, don't say that. I am much, much too young for either you or Ron to make me a grandmother."

Ginny and I just laughed.

"Did I hear you say that Ginny is making you a grandmother?" Ron asked glaring at me.

"No, Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, "I was simply saying that I am much too young for you or Ginny to make me a grandmother. Harry and Ginny are not having sex. I have had the talk with them and they agree that if they ever do, they will use protection. I would like to have your word, Ronald, that you and Hermione are doing the same."

"We are, mother," Ron said blushing.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, looking close to tears.

"No need to apologize, dear. I was young once too."

The rest of the day passed rather quickly. We finished up our sandwiches and then Ginny and I went upstairs to pack. After dinner Ron and I played chess while Hermione and Ginny were huddled in a corner whispering, no doubt, about Ron and I. We all called it a night before long and went upstairs to get a good nights rest. Tomorrow we would be boarding the Hogwarts Express.


	7. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: It's JK's yard, I'm only here to play!

**Chapter 7 - The Hogwarts Express**

I woke up the morning of September the first to a screaming Mrs. Weasley. She was always so worried we would forget something or miss the train. I don't know what would give her that idea, it's not like Ron and I have ever missed the train before. Nor did we have to steal a flying Ford Anglia to make it to Hogwarts. I laughed out loud at the memory. I got up and quickly dressed. Just as I was pulling on my trainers, Ginny walked in.

"Oh good, your awake. Mum sent me up to make sure you had everything packed."

"Yeah, I was just about to come down."

Ginny walked over and put her arms around my neck.

"I'm actually pretty excited about going back. It's going to be so different though."

"Yeah I know, this will be the first year nobody is trying to kill me." I laughed.

"Harry, Ginny, please come down and eat. Were going to be late." Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Ginny and I went down to join Ron and Hermione at breakfast. We all ate very quickly before jumping into the fireplace to floo to Kings Cross. Once there we double checked to make sure we had everything. Once we were sure we did I grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and we walked through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. We were followed through by Ron and Hermione, then Mrs. Weasley.

"Arthur told me to tell everyone good luck and he will see you at Christmas break. He is really sorry he couldn't make it here today, but he's had to work so much. Everyone has; trying to re-build the Ministry takes time." Mrs. Weasley said.

She gave each of us a hug and said her goodbyes.

"Ronald," she said before we turned to board the train, "you've got dirt on your nose."

"Mum.." Ron groaned.

Ginny, Hermione, and I laughed as Ron walked away red-faced trying to scrub the dirt off his nose.

We loaded our trunks into a compartment near the back of the train and took our seats.

"It feels so weird to be going back, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"A little." I agreed.

"Wonder who else is going to come back to repeat?" Ginny wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Ron answered, "has anyone spoken to Luna since the battle?"

It was as if Luna had heard Ron say her name. She walked into the compartment holding a copy of her father's magazine, The Quibbler.

"Hello Harry.. Ron.. Hermione.. Ginny.. Mind if I join you?" she asked airily.

"Of course not." We all answered.

"How was your summer?" She asked us.

"Great," Ginny replied first, "Harry and I are back together. We spent an amazing summer together. We actually weren't going to come back, but changed our minds at the last minute."

"I am happy for you guys," Luna congratulated, "I started seeing Neville over the summer. It's too bad he didn't come back this year. He said he wanted to take a break before applying for Herbology teacher next year. He heard Sprout was retiring."

"'Bout time," Ron said, "She was about as old as Nicholas Flamel."

Ginny and I laughed, but Hermione smacked Ron on the shoulder. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say."

"Might not be, but it was true." he smiled.

"Congratulations on you and Neville, Luna." Ginny said, "you two seem like a good match."

"Thank you," she replied.

We talked for a while longer about our summers, how different it was going to be once we got to the school and who we thought the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher might be when the old lady with the trolly came by.

"Anything off the trolly dears?" she asked us.

"I'll get it," I said standing up. I bought some cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts every flavor beans and sat back down. I threw all the sweets into a pile on the nearest empty seat.

"Help yourself." I encouraged.

A couple hours later we heard the announcement come over the intercom that we would be arriving soon and should changed into our robes. We all did so and sat quietly for a few moments when Luna asked, "How many students do you think will be able to see the thestrals this year?"

"Loads," I answered.

"Yeah," Ron, Hermione and Ginny agreed.

We felt the train slowing down and come to a stop so we starting dragging down our trunks from the overhead compartment and making our way towards the front of the train. We were near the front of the line so we got off fairly quickly when a booming voice found its way to us.

"'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione," Hagrid was saying, "It's so good ter see ya. I'll be sendin' an owl yer way, you'll have ter come down an' see my new place."

"Sounds great, Hagrid," I replied smiling, "We can't wait."

It took us a few minutes to find a carriage and then we were on our way back up to the castle. Once inside you could barely tell a battle had ever taken place. Everything was just the same as before. I grabbed hold of Ginny's hand and Ron Hermione's and we pushed open the heavy doors to the Great Hall and took our allotted seats at the Gryffindor table.

"Welcome, everyone, back to another great year at Hogwarts," Professor Mcgonagall turned to the first years standing in the middle of the Great Hall, "When I call your name please step forward and put on the sorting hat, once the hat has declared your house please go sit at that table."

"Margaret White." A small dark haired girl stumbled her way to the front and shoved the hat on her head, it went right over her eyes.

"Huffelpuff" the hat shouted and cheers erupted from the Huffelpuff table. Margaret walked over to the table and took her seat.

We all sat there and watched as there were 2 more Huffelpuffs, 5 Gryffindors, 2 Ravenclaws, and only 1 Slytherin sorted.

Mcgonagall resumed her place at the podium and cleared her throat

"Once again, I would just like to welcome our new students, and welcome back the old. The staff changes are as follows; I am still teaching Transfiguration, Professor Slughorn has retuned to teach Potions, Professor Binns is still with History of Magic, Professor Sprout still with Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts is going to be taught by someone new, Professor Greengrass. Mr. Filch would also like me to remind new and returning students that the list of banned objects is posted on his door and no student is to go into the Forbidden Forest unless accompanied by a professor or sixth year student and above. Enjoy your feast!"

We all turned back to our plates and tucked in.

"This is amazing," Ron said spitting food everywhere as he talked, "I forgot how good the food is here."

We all laughed.

We ate and drank until our stomachs were full and the feast disappeared.

"First years, this way." called a prefect.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and myself all got up and made our way through the sea of first year students to Gryffindor Tower.

We sat in the common room for a while and talked until Hermione announced she was tired and was going to head to bed.

"I'm pretty tired too," Ron said shortly after. "I'm going to head up. Can you two behave yourselves?" he asked.

"We'll try." I joked.

Ron turned and went up to the boys dorm. As soon as he was out of site I turned to Ginny and brought her into my embrace. I bent my head down and kissed her softly on the lips. She opened her mouth allowing my tongue to enter. After a few moments, we came up for air.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too" I replied.

We both stood from the sofa, gave each other one last kiss, and headed for bed.


	8. First Day of Classes

A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who is reading and subscribing to my story. All the reviews I've gotten are people telling me it's good. I'd really like some people to let me know if there is anything I can do to make my story better; criticize me, I won't mind. (:

Disclaimer: It's JK's yard, I'm only here to play!

**Chapter 8 - First Day of Classes**

I woke up and quickly got dressed. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were waiting for me in the common room. I went down to meet them.

"Harry," Ginny greeted me from a chair directly in front of the fireplace.

"Morning gorgeous," I said walking over to her and kissing the top of her head.

She smiled up at me. "Ron and Hermione already headed down for breakfast, want to join them?"

"Yeah, lets go" I said.

We climbed out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast. As we arrived in the Great Hall Professor Mcgonagall was handing out class schedules.

"Ah, there you two our. I have your schedules right here," she said flipping through the stack of papers she was carrying around.

We each grabbed our schedule and looked them over.

"Wow, two free periods this year," I said excitedly, "Looks like Transfiguration, Charms, first free period, Potions, lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts, second free period, and Arithmancy. What does your schedule look like?" I asked Ginny.

"Pretty much the same," she replied, "only when you have Arithmancy I have Herbology.

"Great," I smiled up at her, "Lets go see what Ron and Hermione have."

We walked over the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Ron and Hermione. Ginny and I both let them know what our schedules looked like.

"We'll Ron and I both have the same schedule," Hermione began, "We only have one free period, which is the same as your second. And during your first free period we have Ancient Runes."

"Ancient Runes?" I questioned.

"Well I really enjoyed deciphering the runes from 'Tales of Beetle the Bard last year so I thought it would be a fun class." Hermione informed me.

I looked over at Ron, "I'm assuming your only taking it because she is?" I asked gesturing toward Hermione.

"She made it sound interesting." Ron tried to justify.

We ate our breakfast and stood to leave for our first class, Transfiguration. Ginny grabbed hold of my hand and the four of us walked out of the Great Hall.

"Wouldn't do good to be late our first day, even though you did defeat Voldemort, I'm sure Mcgonagall would still give us a detention."

"Your probably right." I laughed.

Transfiguration was great. We were learning how to turn bigger objects into something else. Hermione was the only one in the class to completely transform the lamp into a cat, mine still looked like a lamp only with whiskers and a tail. Ginny was still laughing when we left the classroom.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she giggled, "but it was pretty funny."

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Come on," she said grabbing my hand and leading me down the steps, "we have charms next."

"Welcome," said Professor Flitwick, "please pull out your copies of 'Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven'."

We all did as told and the rest of the hour was spent listening to Flitwick go over basic charms, making sure we all knew how to do them properly. We were also instructed to take notes.

After class Ginny and I headed up to the common room while Ron and Hermione went to Ancient Runes.

We reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave her the password 'freedom'.

We clambored inside and sat down on a sofa in the corner. The common room was completely empty. Anyone who had a free period at this time was probably spending their time outside.

We sat in silence for a moment before Ginny started tracing circles on my thigh. I looked up at her and she leaned closer to me and kissed me slowly. I deepened the kiss bringing myself even closer and entwining my fingers in her long red mane. We continued kissing for what felt like a lifetime until I finally pulled away.

"I love you, Gin." I whispered.

"I love you too" she told me.

Neither of us spoke until our breathing returned to normal.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Gin, what are you going to do about the Harpies tryouts?"

"I guess I won't go to that one, they hold another one in the summer. I can go then."

"I think you will be brilliant."

"I hope so." she whispered.

"I guess when you go off to tryouts I'll go and talk to Kingsley."

"That sounds great." she told me.

"When we leave, I've been thinking about fixing up Grimmuald Place and moving back in, I was going to ask Ron if he wanted to stay with me, but that was before he agreed to go help out George. I'm sure he will be staying in the flat above the shop now."

"I doubt it, George and Angelina are getting pretty serious, they probably don't want Ron crowding their space." she laughed.

"Maybe. I'll ask him later."

"If I get signed to the Harpies I wonder if Hermione would like to share a flat with me? It would suck pretty bad being the only one left at the Burrow."

"I'm sure she'd like that," I smiled down at her, "and your more than welcome to come spend as many nights with me as you'd like."

"Sounds fun." she giggled.

Overhead the bell ring signaling the end of class.

"Come on," I said helping Ginny up, "we only have ten minutes to make it to Potions.

We made it inside the dungeon just as the bell sounded and took our seats in the back beside Ron and Hermione. Our task for this class was to brew the draught of living death. Luckily we had to brew this same potion the year before, and I remember all the tricks I learned from the Half-blood Prince's book. Hermione was once again angry when I came out top of the class. I ignored Hermione's comments, grabbed Ginny's arm and led her down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"So, Ron," I said taking another bite of pudding. "I was telling Ginny earlier that at the end of term I was thinking about moving back to Grimmauld place and I didn't know if you wanted to come with me?"

"Yeah," Ron said smiling, "that sounds great! I've been wanting to get away from the Burrow for quite some time now."

I turned to Ginny, "Would you like to help me re-decorate? I mean, with any luck later on down the road it will be your house too. I thought you might like some say."

"Oh, Harry," she smiled, "I would love too. It is very sweet of you to ask me."

After lunch the next of the day went in a sort of blur. When Harry, Ron, and I walked out of Aritmancy I spotted Professor Mcgonagall and it reminded me of something I needed to ask her.

I turned to the couple, "Hey, I needed to go discuss something with Mcgonagall. I don't know how long it will take, but can you let Ginny know I will see her later?"

"Of course," Hermione told me.

I sprinted down the hallway to catch up with Professor Mcgonagall.

"Professor," I started, "Can I have a word?"

"Of course," she looked around, "in here," she said leading me into an empty classroom on our left.

"What did you need?" she asked.

"Well, I was really just wondering if I may go up to your office to speak to Dumbledore's portrait. There was something I wanted to ask him."

"Of course, Potter. Password is 'Dumbledore'. I have another class starting in a few minutes so if you would like to go now you will have some privacy."

"Thanks," I smiled.

I walked into the headmistress' office and over to the portrait of Dumbledore.

"Harry," he smiled at me, "It is so good to see you."

"You too professor, I had a question I was hoping you might be able to answer."

"I will do my best."

"Well before the start of term I was having weird dreams, recurring dreams. You were there and you kept telling me that it was very important for me to return to school. I just didn't know if you were some how, I don't know, tapping into my dreams to send me this message or if it was just all in my head."

"Unfortunately, Harry, in the state that I am currently in," he gestured to the portrait frame around him, "I do not have the ability to 'tap' into anyone's dreams. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that deep down you probably wanted to come back to Hogwarts, but you couldn't convince yourself to do it. Your subconscious gave you a reason to return, and you took it."

"Yeah, maybe your right." I said, "Sorry I can't stay longer, Ginny is probably waiting for me."

"Come back anytime you wish." he told me.

"I will. Thanks professor."

I got back to the common room to find Ginny waiting for me. Ginny and Hermione discussed plans of finding a flat if Ginny got a position on the Harpies team while Ron and I played a game of wizard's chess; he won, of course. After a while we all decided to call it a night.

A/N: I apologize, I am not very good at writing chapters about Hogwarts. They won't be at school much longer, please bear with me and as always review!


	9. First Day of Christmas Holiday

**Disclaimer: It's JK's yard, I'm only here to play!**

**Chapter 9 - First Day of Christmas Holiday**

It was a week before Christmas, December the eighteenth, twelve o' clock to be exact. We had all just arrived at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione were planning to get some Christmas shopping done and I had asked Ginny if she would like to accompany me to Grimmuald Place. I would need to be fixing it up since Ron had agreed to move in with me after our term at Hogwarts was finished.

"You ready to go?" I asked Ginny.

"Yeah." she replied.

"You two be careful and floo me if your going to be late." Mrs. Weasley called as we were stepping into the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of powder and very clearly said "Twelve Grimmuald Place".

We got out of the fireplace and looked around, the place had been destroyed. There was broken glass and bits of wood everywhere.

"This is going to take all break," Ginny said smiling.

"I know," I sighed.

"Don't sigh, Harry, that's just more time we get to spend together, alone."

"Yeah, guess your right, I didn't think about it like that."

"Well, where would you like to start?" she asked.

"Lets start at the top and work our way down"

We walked up to the fourth floor where there were two doors. One leading to Sirius' old room, the other Regulus'.

"Lets start with Regulus' room," I suggested.

We walked inside and surveyed. There were books and bits of parchment covering the floor, broken glass from the windows, and all the drawers were splintered and broken strewn about the floor.

"Here," Ginny said handing me a garbage bag she had enchanted to hold a lot more than a ten gallon bag should hold.

"I definitely want to get rid of all this Slytherin rubbish," I told her smiling.

"I'll start repairing the damage." she said walking around the room waving her wand in complicated movements.

It took roughly fourty-five minutes to clear out all the trash and repair all the damage. When we were finished all that was left in the room was the bed, stripped of all its sheets, and a nightstand and dresser, now empty. The walls were now bare.

We walked into Sirius' room and performed the same tasks. None of the wall hangings would come off as they were placed up using a permanent sticking charm, but that was fine with me. We left the bed and drawers empty in this room as well. It took an hour to clear out this room.

I pulled down the attic door and climbed up. It was completely empty except for a pile of rags in one corner. I quickly scooped them into the garbage bag and went back down to Ginny.

"Kreacher?" I said.

"Yes, Master?" Kreacher replied appearing in front of me and Ginny with a small pop.

"Ginny and I are going to be here for a few more hours cleaning up, would you mind making some sandwiches and onion soup?"

"Anything Master Harry wants." the elf replied. He immediately turned and started toward the kitchen.

"He seems a lot..friendlier..than I remember." Ginny stated.

"Yeah, ever since I gave him the fake horcrux last year he seems to have had a change in heart."

"How many rooms on the third floor?" she asked me.

"The master bed and bath, two smaller bedrooms and a smaller bath."

"If you want to start in the master room I will do a quick cleaning spell in the bathrooms."

"Sounds like a plan. Thanks for helping me today, Gin"

"Don't mention it." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Ginny cleaned both bathrooms and I managed to get everything repaired in the master bedroom before Kreacher came back up to announce that our food was ready. We went back down and ate before tackling the rest of the third floor.

"It's getting pretty late, we should probably head back before your mum gets worried."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"Does Master wish for Kreacher to do anything in his absence?"

"Sure, if you feel like it you can clean out the kitchen."

We arrived back at the burrow as Mrs. Weasley was putting dinner on the table. We took our seats across from Ron and Hermione.

"How did the cleaning go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Good," I replied, "we got the attic, third and fourth floors all cleared out. A few more days and we should be ready to re-decorate."

"How was shopping?" Ginny asked Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, it was so much fun." Hermione said.

"We managed to get everyone's gifts. I just hope you all like them."

"I'm sure they are great." Mr. Weasley said.

After dinner Ron and I played a game of chess. I nearly beat him, I was definitely getting better. Hermione and Ginny sat in front of the fireplace going through furniture catalogs.

"Your mother and I are heading up to bed, behave yourselves." Mr. Weasley called as him and Molly went up to their room.

By the time we were ready to call it a night Ron had won 3 chess matches to my single.

It was somewhere between one and two in the morning when I heard my bedroom door creaking open.

"Ginny? Is that you?" I squinted into the darkness.

"Yeah." she whispered as she slid into bed next to me. I put my arm around her and pulled her close.

"Today was nice," she commented, "just the two of us. I can't wait until it can be like that all the time."

"Me either. Then I don't have to worry about someone catching us when I do this.." I replied before twisting my fingers into her hair and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She immediately responded by granting my tongue full access to her mouth. She ran her fingers up and down my bare chest, clawing harder as our kiss intensified. I pulled her on top of me and slid her pajama top over her head. I pulled her closer resuming the kiss, making my way down her neck. I reached one hand behind her back and unclasped her bra. I massaged her left breast with one hand, the other still tangled in her hair. She lowered herself closer to me and began grinding her hips against my groin.

"Ah, that feels so great."

"MmmHmm" she replied.

I flipped us over so that I was on top. She started yanking at my bottoms and they joined her top on the floor. I kissed down her neck, her stomach, ending at the beginning of her skimpy pajama shorts. I slowly tugged them off and threw them aside. I went back to the top of the bed to lay on my side beside her, she was on her back. We were now in nothing but our underwear. Ginny grabbed my hand and slid it into her knickers.

"Touch me, please." She begged.

I obliged moving my hand in the circular motion occasionally grazing across her throbbing bud the way I knew drove her crazy. She slid her hand into my boxers and started stroking me in the same rhythm I was thrusting my fingers inside her.

After a few moments Ginny stopped stroking me and shifted her position causing my fingers to slide out of her.

"Harry," she breathed.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no your doing it all right. I just," she stumbled to get the words out, "I want to take it to the next level."

Even in the dark I could see her whole body blush. "You mean like-"

"I want you inside me" she whispered seductively.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

I pulled my boxers off and climbed back on top of her. I slid off her pink lacey knickers and fiercely kissed her lips, I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but passion there. I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly entered. She let out a small gasp but nodded her head for me to continue. After she had gotten used to my full length being inside of her she started moaning out my name and I knew I was doing something right. She clawed at my back and pushed her hips into me, begging me to go deeper. Being inside of Ginny was the most wonderful thing I had ever experienced. If I would have know it'd be this great I would have all but begged to do it sooner. I felt the walls around me start to contract and Ginny let out one last shudder, my own orgasm following shortly after. I collapsed on the bed beside of her, my breathing ragged.

"Wow." was all she could get out before she cuddled into my side and drifted off to sleep. I watched her sleep for a while, completely at peace before finally closing my eyes and following her lead. That night Ginny starred in my dreams.


	10. Holiday Shopping

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I've been kind of busy, but I have the next 5 days off work! (:

Disclaimer: It's JK's yard, I'm only here to play!

**Chapter 10 - Holiday Shopping**

I woke up the next morning to find I was alone in my bed. Ginny must have snuck out some time earlier to avoid being caught. I got up, dressed and made my way to the shower. I was just about to brush my teeth when there was a knock on the door.

"Harry, are you in there?" Ginny called.

"Yeah, be right out." I replied hurriedly running my brush across my teeth.

I put my toothbrush away and opened the door.

"Sorry," I said, "did you need the bathroom?"

"No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to get some Christmas shopping done before heading to Grimmauld Place."

"Yeah, sounds great. Just let me grab a bit of breakfast then we'll leave."

I went down to the dining room and fixed myself a plate.

"What are you two planning to do?" I asked Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione is taking me to see a muggle movie at the theater." Ron said.

"What movie?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Hermione smiled.

"You ready to go?" I asked Ginny.

We walked down the street of Diagon Alley. We stopped in the stationary store and bought Hermione a new set of quills.

"Ron next?" I asked.

"Sure. What do you think?"

"Um, I'm really not sure, lets move on down the list and come back to him.

"Okay," Ginny said, "Mum and Dad are next."

"Well, I think your dad would like something muggle related, I'm not sure about your Mum though."

"Well, how about we get them one present they can share."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well we could get them tickets to some sort of muggle event, something that Mum would also enjoy."

"That's a great idea." I said, "I know just the thing. Broadway."

"Broadway?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, the theatre, it's in New York City. I could talk to Kingsley see if we can set up a portkey. I think they would really enjoy a night out."

We finally managed to finish half of our Christmas shopping before heading to Grimmuald Place to finish our cleaning.

"Wow," Ginny said as we walked in, "looks like Kreacher cleaned more than the kitchen."

"Yeah, no kidding," I said looking around. "Kreacher."

"Yes, Master?"

"Did you clean all this?"

"Yes, Kreacher only wanted to help Master Harry and Mistress Ginny."

"Well, thanks, Kreacher, it really means a lot."

"Master Harry is very welcome."

Since we no longer had cleaning to do I turned to Ginny to ask, "Well, since we don't have to clean, what do you want to do?'

"I could think of a few things I'd like to do," she said seductively pulling me into a kiss.

"Well, upstairs?" I asked.

"Let's go."

I picked her up and carried her up the stairs. I opened the door to one of the second floor bedrooms and threw her down on the bed and resumed kissing her.

"I love you, Ginny." I said looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too." She smiled.

"I could so get used to this," she stated as we lay there panting.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Master?" Kreacher called knocking on the bedroom door.

"Just a minute." I called back.

We jumped up and got dressed.

"Yeah?" I asked the elf.

"Mistress Ginny's mother just called from the floo, wants to know if you will be back for dinner."

"Tell her we just left to do some shopping for the house, we will be late, not to wait up for us."

"Yes, Master." Kreacher said turning to leave.

"Actually Kreacher," Ginny spoke up, "can you let her know we have a lot more work to do here, that were just going to stay over tonight and we will be home before lunch tomorrow."

Kreacher nodded his head and left the room.

"You want to spend the night here?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel like we get enough time alone together."

"Me too." I smiled bending down to kiss her on the top of her head.

"Okay, so do you want to go out to look for furniture or would you prefer ordering out of the magazine and having it delivered?"

"Delivery," she said.

We went downstairs and sat down on a love seat in the sitting room. For four hours we flipped through page after page deciding what decorations to put up in the master bedroom, what type of sofa we should replace the old one in the sitting room with, what kind of hand towels we should display in the bathroom. After making all of our final decisions we placed the order.

"Well they said they will be here around ten in the morning. They will send everything over and put it up for us."

"I can't wait," Ginny said, "until this can be our house, not yours and Ron's."

"Well, it may be sooner than you think."

She smiled up at me.

"It's getting pretty late." I observed, "Kreacher, do you mind making some food for us?'

"Not at all, Master Harry."

"Thanks." Ginny said.

We sat in the sitting room talking about where we were going to place the furniture when it arrived the next morning. Kreacher brought our food in and sat it on the table.

"That was great. Kreacher can cook almost as good as my Mum."

"Yeah, well, no need to mention that to her."

Ginny laughed. "I really need to take a shower before bed. Do you want to join me?"

"I'd love too." I said.

After an hour of washing each others hair and bodies we decided we had better get to bed. It wouldn't do to oversleep. We climbed into the bed, whispered our goodnights and fell asleep, Ginny cuddled into my side.


End file.
